


A Simple Variation of the Truth

by the_eggcellent_egg



Category: Broadchurch, DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Slow Burn, paul coates is rip hunter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23078413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_eggcellent_egg/pseuds/the_eggcellent_egg
Summary: Rip had been assigned to a small town in 2013 to assist in changing the timeline of DI Alec Hardy. While Rip had promised himself not to get attached, but Alec may be falling for someone who isn't who they say they are.
Relationships: Paul Coates/Alec Hardy
Comments: 9
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

Rip walked down the dull hallways to get to his timeship. He had been given a new assignment, Broadchruch, 2013 he needed to interfere with a man’s choice to get a pacemaker. An aberration had happened where a man had died when he shouldn’t have. Sitting down in his chair he punched in the coordinates to land outside of town as to not cause anything more. 

Picking up the fake papers for his flat, id, and drivers license. Paul Coates the local pries, his new pseudonym, thinking of this he walked down a long winding road to his new home away from the Waverider.

\-----------------------------

Rip had started to get used to the sleepy town and its people, the church, the calm routine he followed everyday, completely aware of the incident that will turn the lives of these unsuspecting people upside down. While he enjoyed living there he knew he had to avoid experiencing timedrift like he had in the wild west.

When the morning finally came he sighed, he never liked the fact he couldn’t save this young boy, he didn’t like the fact he had to act nice to man he knew killed Danny Latimer, he didn’t like the fact he couldn’t tell others who did it when he knew.

\-------------------------------

Gideon had showed him a photo of the man he needed to gain the trust of, DI Alec Hardy, he had studied the picture for so long he could pick out the scruffy scottish man out of any crowd. When Ellie and Alec had to interview him since he didn’t have an alibi he knew exactly which lies to say. 

“Oh I teach a computer class with them,’’ the only computers Rip used were post 22nd century.

“I was up trying to write a sermon,” the only sermons he had wrote was when he had to fix an aberration in the 15th century. 

“I have terrible insomnia,” . . . well at least he told one truth.

Ellie had been convinced but Alec looked suspicious. That would be a problem later on, he needed to get closer to him to convince him to pay a little bit more attention to his health. But he had time he just needed to plan his next steps very carefully.


	2. Chapter 2

Alec didn’t know what to think of the Priest. He didn’t seem to have any malicious intent, on the contrary he seemed quite nice. But something was off about him. His responses felt practiced but said in a way that it sounded like he came up with them on the spot. Strange.

——————————

Alec wasn’t proud to admit it, but he followed the man to another neighboring town, he watched the man enter a building of an Alcoholics Anonymous gathering. This was suspicious enough so he decided to read up on him, to check if he had any sort of criminal background. And lo and behold he did. He decided their chat wasn’t enough and he should bring him in for a proper interrogation.

———————————

Rip would say he was surprised when Alec followed him but he wasn’t. He saw how paranoid the man was a knew that would come back to bite him in the ass. He was going to write his report for the day on the Waverider, but noticed the man following him there. He was getting sloppy this couldn’t happen next time, if he saw him getting on that ship it’s game over. He slipped into an alcoholic anonymous meeting he had attended a few times in case something like this had happened. Gideon had even put a fake charges to seal the deal. 

He wouldn’t say he was surprised when Alec started to bring up his past. Even though Rip knew it was fake he still felt like his privacy had been invaded.

“It’s no wonder why they call him shit-face,’’ Rip thought annoyed after Alec had brought up his fake charges.

After dealing with this for a bit Rip finally asked, “What have you got against me?”

Alec had paused from putting away his used glove for a moment before continuing,”honestly you worry me,” Rip scoffed at him before he added on,”you’re so eager to get in front of the the camera after this whole thing kicked off, to own it claiming it for the church,” 

Rip, even if he had tried to convince himself that he wasn’t, had started to grow slightly attached to the church. And even if he hadn’t having this man attacking it the was he was should’ve offended even or at least have him act offended to avoid more suspicion.

“And the Latimer’s are drawn to it like a fly to shite,” Alec said putting away the samples he had gathered.

“Wow,” sighed Rip under his breath. The nerve of this man, saying this to who he presumes to be a priest. The absolute nerve.

Continuing Alec said,” something awful happens and the church piles in gleefully because suddenly people are giving you attention,”

Getting upset Rip said, “You have no concept of faith, do you? I didn’t muscle in – people turned to me.“ standing he continued,”People who wouldn’t even normally think about religion. They asked me to speak, they asked me to listen. They needed me. Do you know why?”,ge stood,”You know why they came to me? Because there was a fear that you couldn’t address, a gap that you couldn’t plug. 

Alec had raised and eyebrow,”Because all you have is suspicion and an urge to blame whoever is in closest proximity,”

Standing he told him,” Look, you can accuse me,” gesturing to the bag in his hand,”you can take samples, belittle who I was in the past. But you do not get to belittle my faith just because you have none.”  
—————————-

Rip felt a bit proud that he cane up with a lot of that on the spot, but it dawned on him, he needed to earn this man’s trust, and if first impressions are everything this was going to be harder that he thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Rip got back to the waverider in a slightly bad mood, he was still annoyed about what Alec had said to him. He then took to doing what he normally did when things were bothering him, give a long, overdramatic rant to Gideon.

“I mean, who does he think he is!?” Rip almost shouted to the ceiling, “I mean even if he was against the church that doesn’t give him the right to act like that to someone he’s seeing for the first time!”

“Mhm,” Gideon hummed supportingly at her upset captain, “perhaps you should try again,” 

“Gideon, you weren’t there!” he yelled, throwing his hands up in the air in exasperation, “he was acting like a complete ass!”

“I mean why couldn’t we just adjust his medical records?” he huffed sitting down, “It would have been way easier to do this?”

“Well captain your orders were to intervene so that’s what i recommend you do to avoid getting reprimanded by your superiors again,” Gideon explained to him.

Silently Rip hoped that tomorrow would go better before taking a sip of tea.

\------------------------------------

“So how did the interrogation with Paul go?” Ellie asked Alec when he came into the office. She knew that they wouldn’t get along that well, Alec didn’t really get along with most people that’s for sure. Ellie hoped that Alec didn’t screw everything up by being a little bitch. The scowl that he sent her said pretty much everything.

“He’s a suspect,” Alec said slightly annoyed, “I don’t need to be nice.” Ellie sighed, taking a sip of her tea. She knew the man doesn’t have many friends in the town, most people didn’t like the rude exterior he always has. The vicar had only had a conversation with him one time and they were already antagonizing each other already.

“Well you should try being nicer, some of the people here already don’t like you,” Ellie told him while Alec just snorted.

“Sure,” he said looking back at the papers on his desk.

\---------------------------------------

Rip was taking a walk around the town, taking in the scenery. It was one of the things he liked about living there, some time after he had been interrogated by Alec he had seen him on one of his walks. When he saw Alec he waved on him while he jogged a bit to catch up. Thinking of what the timemasters had told him, Rip had attempted to strike up a conversation. Alec had mostly answered with hums or grunts while he mostly ignored him.

"So do you want to get tea or something ?" Rip had asked suddenly.

Alec turned to him suddenly, confused he asked, "Me?"

"Yes, you," Rip replied exasperated, "later today at the café near the church? At seven?"

"uh. . . yeah, sure, alright," Alec said a bit shocked. They weren't that close, so hearing this was a bit odd. But Rip was supposed to get close to him, so this was his chance.

"Alright see you there there," Walking away smiling he left Alec behind still trying to process everything that happened.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is mostly nonsense

Rip had been sitting at the cafe, waiting for Alec. Rip had He didn't know why he really did that, he was instructed to change his timeline, not really become his best buddy. Rip had looked out the window and sighed, it was a beautiful day. Outside the weather was perfect, though he was disappointed this nice day might be ruined by Alec's bitchiness. He waved Alec over when the man walked through the door. It might have been just Rip, but Alec looked a bit more cleaned up, his hair brushed, tie a bit straighter, but he looked nicer. "A bit strange," Rip thought, "but not that big of a deal"

\------------------------------  
Yes, Alec had tried to look nicer that he normally did, but he didn't really know why he felt like he should look nicer for this meeting.

"Yeah it's just a little meeting," Alec had tried to convince himself while walking to the café, "just a meeting nothing more," Alec had been with men a few times, but he didn't really know what he felt about the vicar. The man had been strange in a way that he didn't really understand, the vicar was nice and seemed to be respected in the community. But he was . . . odd.

Alec decided not to pay attention to it, instead he try to make amends with the man as he had been hostile during their first meetings. 

\----------------------------------  
'This was an awful idea,' Rip thought, 'why did I think this was a good idea?' Both men hadn't really made and conversation besides awkward small talk. Rip didn't like this mission, the time masters had reprimanded him for fraternizing with Jonah Hex, so having him befriend another person just to have him up and leave seemed strange. Time master Druce had told him that he was to emotional, he got too attached to people. Rip had felt excited initially to get assigned this mission, but he didn't really understand why he was chosen a while into the mission. But the more time he spent in Broadchurch he more confused he got. But maybe nothing would happen between him and Alec. Maybe.

\-----------------------------------

Alec had watched Rip, he seemed distant. Alec wanted to start a conversation, but he didn't know what to talk about. He didn't know if they had anything in common. 'Maybe Ellie had asked him to be nice to him' Alec thought, 'he seems a bit distracted though' Alec cleared his throat snapping Rip out of his trance.

"Oh, um I'm sorry, I got a bit distracted," Rip looked down at the table, sheepishly smiling. "so, uh what were we talking about?" Alec stared down and his lukewarm cup of tea, "Nothing important, really" Alec hummed, looking around, he didn't know why he agreed to meet up. He didn't know if he had anything in common the vicar, they had barely talked before. 

"So what have you been up to," Rip asked attempting to start a conversation, "besides investigating I mean" he added on quickly. Gideon was going to have a field day with this story.

Alec looked up, "Nothing much, you must be busy with the church," he mentally kicked himself, ' is that really all you could come up with?'

"The work's been ok." Rip paused, "definitely more people coming on sundays." Alec winced remembering what he had said about the church taking advantage of Danny's death. The other man didn't really seem to be that upset over it right now, or if he was he didn't show it. 

\----------------------------------

The time at the café was mostly spent sipping at their cups and avoiding eye contact. When they both finished and the check was paid, the two men walked out. Alec had let Rip walk him to his car. Shifting a bit when they got to Alec's car he had begun to think about how he should say goodbye, 'they weren't close enough to hug, would a handshake would be to formal?' 

"Thanks for the tea, Coates," Alec said while getting into his car and driving away, Rip walked in the direction to get to the Waverider.

\-----------------------------------

"That was awful!" Rip yelled as he walked into his study, "I can't believe I had to do that!"

"Welcome back, Captain," Gideon politely said, "did it go bad?" her Captain tended to overreact to things. Rip began to pour himself a drink, sitting in a chair he grumbled a bit.

"It didn't go bad per se, but I would never do that again," Rip explained, taking a drink.

"Well I also have to remind to file your daily report before you go to sleep," Gideon had decided to ignore the sigh the Captain let out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can y'all now tell that I cant write


	5. Chapter 5

Rip was walking down the roads of broadchurch, his relationship with Alec wasn't improving very much Gideon made sure to remind him of that when he was doing his duties on the Waverider. Sighing he walked into a café to get a cup of tea, he had a specific brand that he enjoyed the best, but they didn't carry it. still the drinks and pasties were very nice, he enjoyed them.

Earlier he went on a mini mission in the future, just a quick jaunt. he had got injured chasing a time pirate so he was a sore, even Gideons extremely advanced technology in the medbay couldn't let him forget about his recent fight.

Rip looked up from his drink, to see a familiar face. watching as Alec walked in seemingly unaware of his, or Pauls, presence. keeping his eyes on Alec he watched the man walk up to the counter and ordered a cup. Rip decided to invite him to his table, couldn't hurt.

Waving his hand until Alec noticed he gestured over to the empty seat in front of him, he gave him a nice smile to make him more comfortable. when Alec picked up his order and paid Alec walked over to sit as his table

"So do you come here often?" he asked as he took a sip from his cup. 

Alec looked up, "No not that often I make my tea that the office, I just felt like buying today" he looked back down, avoiding eye contact with him. 

This was getting awkward, they weren't getting anywhere with this. Thinking about what they could do rip decided to make a bit more small talk.

"So hows work going?" as soon as he said that he mentally slapped himself, 'how's work going'? really? god this was awful.

"Uh its well, I cant tell you about the case if that's what you want" Alec looked back down

"Oh! Uh that's not what I wanted to know, I'm just trying to start a conversation, you know, yeah" Rip trailed off, looking at the floor behind Alec.

The rest of the time they were there was spent in silence. when they finished off their cups, both men stood up and made their way to the door to go to where ever they needed to be in the small town. when they both left Rip gave him a curt nod and the two men parted ways

Rip made his way to the church, when he opened the door, he looked over the small town, knowing he didn't really have much time. The time masters trusted him not to repeat calvert again, they expressed their disappointment when Rip came back after leaving Jonah. Druce had convinced the others in the council to give Rip a second chance, it took a while and Rip had been determined not to let him down again. Silently Rip stepped into the building to complete some of his clergy duties before he went back to the Waverider to report his day to Gideon and the time masters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi
> 
> sorry


	6. Chapter 6

Despite butting heads with nearly every resident of Broadchurch, the vicar had been trying to become closer to the grumpy detective. These nice gestures had gotten Alec suspicious of him. As much as he hadn’t want to get along with the other man he didn’t think he was capable of murder, so when Paul gave him a warm smile and he waved him over to have a cup of tea with him he didn’t refuse. 

Alec internally kicked himself, Paul was only nice to him, and here he was wanting to act like a prick. The man didn’t seem to have any bad intentions, so what would be the harm in just sitting with him.

The conversation was awkward to say the least, like every other interaction they avoided eye contact and tried and failed at starting a conversation. The only new thing during their meeting was Paul, he looked sore to say the least, shifting in his seat every once in a while and stretching. Alec thought it would be rude to bring this fact up so he ignored it.

He still harbored his suspicions when they parted ways. ‘Was Paul drinking again’ he quickly shook that thought out of his head, he had already upset the man by bringing this fact up during the interrogation, Paul said he had been clean and Alec trusted him. ‘What if he got into a fight of some sort’ Alec pondered over this thought, someone could be giving him trouble over something else.

After debating himself in his head Alec decided to check up on him later, there wouldn’t be any harm in that. 

The only thing bothering him was why he suddenly started to care about Paul so much. 

~~~~  
When the evening finally came Rip got up to get back to the waverider, he anticipated the relief his sore muscles would feel when he collapsed into his bed. He finished all his duties anyways so he could leave early. 

‘Walking would be a good idea, I’m not in a rush’ Rip decided as he made the journey to his beloved ship.

~~~~  
When Alec arrived at the church he was slightly surprised to find no one there, he had wanted to talk to Paul to see if anything was going on. 

Alec noticed something as he walked out of the church, a car. Specifically Paul’s car, why is it still here? If he left he would’ve taken it home, or is he just running and errand before the end of the day? That’s probably not the case, it’s way too late for that. 

Suddenly Alec remembered Paul attended an Alcoholics Anonymous group a few towns over. Alec wanted to know if the man was alright, he just wanted a few answers he tried to convince himself as he jumped into his own car and turned on the engine.  
~~~~  
Rip felt so relaxed walking into the woods where the waverider was hidden, the distant sound of the sea, the clear air, simply amazing. He finally finished his route when he came to the clearing where the ship was cloaked, pressing a button he made it visible for minute while the ramp fell to let him in.

Stretching he made a beeline to his room to take a shower and relax before tomorrow, completely unaware he had a guest.

~~~~  
Alec admitted to following Paul, but going through the woods at this time alone was suspicious. He hid in the shadows for the trees when he pulled out a remote and pressed something on it. Suddenly there was a spaceship, a damn spaceship. 

Instinct took over him and when he felt he couldn’t  
see him, he snuck on. The interior was stunning, all metal and futuristic technology, he had only seen things like this on television.

He wandered around for a while, until he came across some sort of bridge.

“Hello DI Hardy,” Alec jumped and looked around for the voice when his eyes landed on a desk of some sort, where a floating blue head appeared.

“Hello again DI Hardy, my name is Gideon” the voice spoke again.

Finding his voice Alec squeaked out a “hello Gideon,”

“Welcome aboard the waverider, I assume you are looking for Captain Hunter, am I wrong?”

Confused he stepped forward and asked, “Who’s Captain Hunter?”

Before his question could be answered another voice appeared.

“Gideon who are you talking to?” Paul, or Captain Hunter according to Gideon called out before stepping out of the hallway in a grey t-shirt and boxers, holding a mug and some papers.

A heavy silence hung in the air before Hunter simply said,

“Bollocks,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> : )


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m baaaaack

Alec backed away, he was in a god damn alien ship with a man who he had found out had been lying to him and everyone else. Before he ran as fast as he could out of there Paul, Captain Hunter’s whatever his name is, called out to him.

“Wait!” leaping forward, grabbing Alec by the wrist he sounded desperate, “Please don’t leave, let me explain before you go,”

Slowly turning around Alec sighed, “Make it quick,” he looked the younger man in the eye and waited for his explanation.

Letting his wrist go and scratching the back of his neck he mumbled, “Look I’m a time traveler” Alec subconsciously much haves given him a look of disbelief because Hunter hastily explained more, “I know you won’t believe me but I really am!” 

‘Well, it’s possible,’ Alec thought ‘I’m standing in a spaceship for godsake’ 

He looked back at Rip when he cleared his throat, “I’m going to get changed and I’ll be right back,” after that he ran off into a corridor. Alec decided not to leave yet, he still needed his reason for being there.

Stretching he turned his head, it couldn’t hurt to just take a quick look around. 

He walked in a different direction Rip ran off in, he wondered how big the ship actually was. It looked too big to be for one person, a crew maybe? How did Rip get this, he might be from really far into the future. Current technology was nowhere near this.

The large room Alec walked into tugged him out of thoughts, it was smaller than the room where he talked to Rip in, it looked to be around the size of a kitchen, and had a weird table with benches.

“Welcome to the kitchen DI Hardy,” the same voice as before chirped, “can I interest you in some food or drink?”

Alec pondered a bit before responding, “sure, but can I ask you a few questions?”

~~~~~~~~

Rip was panicking. His target was in his ship, if he left he could tell people. He wanted to punch himself, Alec would never trust him enough to be served any food to wipe his memory with pills.

The council was right he should’ve never been allowed back on solo missions, he was maybe the first time master to let someone sneak into their ship.

Before he began to slam his head into the wall Gideon interrupted him.

“DI Hardy is in the kitchen requesting to talk to you,” tossing on a pair of pants (thank god) and his coat he ran out to the kitchen where Gideon said he was.

Ignoring the strange look he got most likely due to his clothes he took a seat directly in front of him.

The silence before Alec spoke was almost unbearable,”So you’re a time traveler, why are you in Broadchurch?” Of course he asked that question. Sighing he rubbed his temples, this wasn’t going to be easy to explain.

“I’m part of an organization called the time masters, we protect the timeline from-“

“Cool, why are you here?” Rip would be shocked or annoyed if someone else did this but he knew how Alec worked after trying to befriend him for so long, still it was pretty rude.

Alec stared at him expectingly, waiting for a response. Rip knew it was an awful idea to tell him his actual intentions, so his best choice was to lie.

“Well I was stationed here . . . To uhh check up and . . . Stuff,” As Rip stumbled over his words Alec looked unimpressed, why wouldn’t he, his job included tell if people are lying or not.

Alec stood up from the bench and popped a stiff joint, “so this thing travels through time?” Rip nodded stiffly, “interesting, mind showing me?”

Rip couldn’t believe his ears, “excuse me, you want me to what?” Alec raised his eyebrow and gave him a look.

“You can go anywhere in time, so can I go somewhere?” Clarifying this had him looking a bit embarrassed, “it could just be one place, we could go back to right now,” Alec though for a minute before asking, “do you have one of those flashy devices that wipe people’s memories?”

Rip thought about the request, it was crazy, absurd, a downright awful idea. But he already found out he was a time traveler so what was the harm. Maybe one or two places, no harm in that. After he’d sneak a memory wiping pill into his drink, and they’ll be completely fine. He may get reprimanded but no one needs to find out.

Much to Alec’s surprise Rip stood up and motioned for him to follow. Alec looked completely giddy.

“Due to your condition we have to stop at the medbay for a quick check up, I don’t need you collapsing on me after a time jump,”

“You’re actually going to take me time traveling?” Alec was grinning ear to ear. It was the first time Rip saw him look genuinely happy and excited, even though he would never tell anyone he thought it, Alec looked quite cute when he smiled. 

Quickly pushing those thoughts back he led Alec to the medbay. This probably would end just fine.

~~~~~~~~

Alec felt incredibly excited, it’s time travel who wouldn’t be?

The voice, or Gideon, said he was fit to time travel but gave him some plain looking pills just in case. Alec hoped he wouldn’t need them later.

When they got back to the brig Rip told him to pick one of the seats. Since the wasn’t anyone else on the ship he took the one closest to the captains seat. 

When Rip was about to oust the lever to time travel Alec had to pinch himself, he couldn’t believe he was doing this!

Right before they jumped Rip called out behind him.

“There are going to be a few side effects but don’t worry they’ll pass,” and with that they took off.

Alec wished he listened to him when he said that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :( why did I think writing was a good idea

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so if you see any mistakes feel free to tell me in the comments!


End file.
